Episode 6: The Booster Episode
'The Booster Episode '(The・テコ入れ The・''Tekoire'') is the sixth episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the sixth episode overall. Synopsis The final match of the New Year's Tournament begins; Kenshirou Yozakura & Musashi vs. Hajime Sugoroku & Jyugo. Hajime seems to be doing fine with his match, but Jyugo ends up in a bit of trouble against his opponent, whom he seems to have some history with. Summary Mitsuru barges into Momoko's office where she is reading romantic magazines. After teasing her slightly, they make their way back to the arena where they discuss building four and thirteen's adavncements to the final round. Momoko states that their match will bring the inmates to realise just how powerful the guards are and is soon teased by Mitsuru again, attacking him in punishment. Elsewhere, in the prison infirmary, Samon and Inori discuss their respective losses against building thirteen. Inori reveals that he healed up quickly due to homemade medicine he recieved from Qi, commenting on his unusual abilities while Samon reminds him that they resulted in Qi's imprisonment. He says that Qi used a numbing agent against Hajime and Nico in their match, but it was somehow ineffective against both of them due to Nico being overexposed and Hajime remaining too far away for the drug to hit. Despondent, Samon states how much he hates his fellow supervisor. Hajime himself is in a seperate part of the prison, complaining about his tiredness. Back in the arena, Mitsuru, who is still injured from being attacked by Momoko, announces the final match between building four and building thirteen. Momoko proclaims the rules of the following event, a sake barrel opening contest. From the stands, Jyugo's cellmates volenteer him to participate. Yamato volenteers to participate as the guard, but is shot down by Kenshirou who wants to fight Hajime. The latter initially refuses, claiming to be too tired, but succumbs when he notices what he thinks is Momoko's angered expression. Kenshirou misenterperates Hajime's fear as the romantic feelings for Momoko which he himself bares, and vows to defeat him to earn her acknowledgement. Irritated that Hajime will be competing alongside him, Jyugo then recognises the inmate on Kenshirou's side as his former cellmate Musashi. After some discussion and arguing between the two, the match begins. While Kenshirou faces Hajime, Musashi targets Jyugo. Jyugo appears to be no match for Musashi, whom Rock and Uno notice is wearing a blindfold. Despite his blindness he manages to easily overpower Jyugo and kick him to the ground. Facing off against Hajime, Kenshirou uses his whip to prevent him from reaching the top of the stairs and attempts to drag him to the ground. Hajime breaks free of his bonds and starts attacking him before bringing out what appears to be guns. Cocurrently, Musashi blocks Jyugo's access to the stairs while Jyugo states he wants to ask him some questions. Musashi refuses to be interrogated and announces his desire to take something from Jyugo. Meanwhile, Kenshirou asks Hajime about the gun while Mitsuru announces that they've added a box of non-fatal weapons and armors to make the match more entertaining. Hajime shoots Kenshirou with the gun's rubber bullets, his accurate marksmanship impressing the watching Momoko. The two continue to switch out weapons as they battle, while Musashi and Jyugo continue to confront one another; Jyugo is yet to land a single punch on Musashi, who brutally attacks him with little effort. He critiscises Jyugo, remembering a time when he was far more violent and scratched out both of his eyes. Kenshirou and Hajime's fight continues, with Hajime seeming victorious until Kenshirou attempts an invisible whip technique, which is successful enough for the spectating Kiji and Samon to believe he may have a chance at victory after all. Jyugo, on the other hand, seems headed for defeat against Musashi who tells him that he wants to take his shackles. Hajime becomes concerned about Jyugo's wellbeing, but this is overshadowed by his irritation towards Kenshirou. He dodges his invisible attacks and punches him to the ground. Musashi continues to demand Jyugo's shackles and, after Jyugo insists that he cannot remove them, Musashi suggests that the only one who can is the man with the scar. The mention of him causes Jyugo to lose his temper and he begins fighting seriously; in response, Musashi initiates a spunteneous human combustion techniques that allows him to freely control fire and use it to attack, much to the shock of the audience; even Kenshirou states that he had never seen his inmate do such a thing before. Trapped under rubble as a result of the attack, Jyugo decides that he wants answers regardless of the cost, causing a disturbance that Seitarou and Nico notice from the infirmary. He turns his arms into blades, causing Musashi to taunt him for being a freak and a monster; enraged, Jyugo vows to find the man with the scar no matter what, and attacks. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1